Mood Swings
by mandasmirks
Summary: Shuichi is in constant confusion when it comes to Yuki. One moment he is calling him useless and making him cry but then the next he is the most caring guy ever. Worrying over his social life is having a bad effect on Bad Luck. Will Shuichi work it out?


[**Mood Swings** contains Boy Love. So, if you are not a fan of that; I suggest that you do not read it.]

__________________________________________________________________________________

"But Yuki! You promised me! Yeh, okay...I understand...I'll see you-" The pink haired young man sighed, his blonde haired lover hung up on him. _'I can't believe him! He always makes promises he can't keep! I'm sick of him!'_ Shuichi sighed again as he walked slowly to the NG Building. He had his hands in his pockets and scuffed his feet as he walked. "Damn that Yuki..." He mumbled to himself. Recently Shuichi and Yuki had been on bad terms again and Yuki seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with the pink haired young man.

***

"Where is he?! He's late again!" Sakano cried waving his arms around frantically as he paced up and down the room. "How could he do this to meeee?!" He held his head in his hands as he broke down into tears, he started to mumble. The others couldn't make out what he was saying, they guessed he was rambling on how the pink haired singer never seemed to show up for band meetings anymore.

Fujisaki and Hiroshi looked at each other and shrugged they had no idea where Shuichi. "Chill, Sakano-sama. Shuichi will be here soon..." Hiro said trying to calm the panicked older man.

"Should I have a look for the pink haired one?" K asked, with his sniper rifle propped up against his shoulder as always.

"No K-sama. He'll be here soon..." Hiro stated waving his hands and shaking his head. Who knows what K would do to his pink haired friend if he caught him.

Several minutes passed and Shuichi had still not arrived, K was getting more and more impatient and he was going to start a one man search party for the pink haired pest.

***

"Heyooooo~! Sorry I'm late, I slept in!" A rather cheerful Shuichi exclaimed when he burst into the room. He ruffled the hair on the back of his head as he laughed nervously, ready for Sakano to start screaming at him.

"Shindo~! You slept in?! How could y-"

"Calm down Sakano-sama!" Hiro stepped in; trying to save him and everyone else from a headache he then turned his attention to his pink haired friend. "Shuichi...You knew there was going to be a meeting today..." The young man said as he started to play with his hair.

Shuichi dropped his gaze to the floor and his cheerfulness quickly went out the window. "I-I'm sorry, Hiro..." He said quietly, but loud enough for Hiro to hear him he was holding back the tears that had gathered in his eyes. Everything seemed to be going wrong for him; Yuki was always mad at him and blaming him for things, he couldn't sleep at nights; he couldn't seem to think straight. He seemed to be arriving later and later to work and now he missed yet another meeting.

Hiro felt bad as his pink haired friend looked pretty upset. "Here, this is the letter we were all issued today. That should keep you up to date..." He said as he gave Shuichi a pat on the back before leaving the room accompanied by Fujisaki.

Shuichi began to read the note to himself but he managed to call after Hiro to thank him for giving it before the young man was out of earshot. Shuichi continued to read the note as K and Sakano also left the room, leaving Shuichi alone.

***

"C'mon Kumagoro. Hiro-chan told me Shu-chan was around here somewhere. Na no na!" A child like voice said as it made its way along the corridor. When it reached to the room that Shuichi was in it when almost high pitched enough to crack glass; "Shu-chaaaaaan!"

"Ryuichi-sama!" Shuichi said with a laugh. He was now on the floor with a certain brunette now on top of him.

"Shu-chan! Shu-chan! Shu-chan!" He cried as he clinged tightly to him. His pink plushie that he never seemed to leave behind fell from his head and hit the younger man in the face.

Shuichi who was more than happy to be this close to his all time idol, winced - at both the tight grip the older man had of him and at the pink plushie that just hit him on the face, it was heavier than it looked especially when it hits you on the face. "Ryuichi-sama...I..I can't breathe..." The young man managed to say as he gasped.

"Oh! Sorry Shu-chan!" He cried as he let go of Shuichi. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength, na no na!" The brunette continued with a nervous laugh as he picked up Kumagoro and placed it on his head as usual.

Shuichi smiled at his idol, not all that long ago he was actually on stage with him, singing his own song 'Rage Beat'. He blushed remembering that moment; Ryuichi really saved his skin that day. Shuichi realized that he hadn't said anything to Ryuichi yet; "Its okay, Ryuichi-sama!" The young man finally said as he gave the older man another smile.

Ryuichi returned the smile. "Shuu-chaan..." He said in a child like voice. The child like voice that was usually followed by a request.

"Yes, Ryuichi-sama?"

"Will Shu-chan not call Ryu-chan by Ryuichi-sama?"

"Okay then, Ryuichi-sama! I mean, Ryu-chan!"

Ryuichi grinned cheekily, giving the younger man a hug, not as tightly as he had before, he didn't want Shuichi to stop breathing. He always admired Shuichi since the first time they met. He saw a part of himself in Shuichi which made him happy as they got along very well. Ryuichi had actually started to get a crush over Shuichi, but he wouldn't tell the young man as he was already going with Yuki. But the brunette couldn't help but think that Shuichi wasn't all happy with his and the blonde's relationship. Maybe he was thinking that way to make himself feel better but maybe, it was true.

"Well Shu-chan, Ryu-chan better be leaving. Noriko is probably looking for him. C'mon, Kumagoro!" He said as he started to somewhat skip out the room.

Shuichi smiled as he called after the older man - bidding his goodbyes. He looked at the note that he had previously been reading which was now lying on the floor, he guessed he must of dropped it when Ryuichi pounced on him. Even though the man was so many years older than Shuichi, sometimes he would act like he was years younger than him. But when there were serious matters to deal with, Ryuichi's would become serious, even his face would completely change and the child inside him would be covered up for these moments. He bent down to pick up the note and walked to the 'meeting table' as Sakano liked to call it and sat down, continuing to read the note.

**

Hiro was walking along the corridor and he passed the room that Shuichi had been in, he noticed that Shuichi had fallen asleep at the table, as had his arms crossed and his head was resting on them. Hiro sighed, Shuichi seemed to be falling asleep at ridiculous times of the day, sometimes when he's in the middle of something important. _Does he even get any sleep when he's at home?_ Hiro wondered as he walked over to the sleeping young man.

"Shuu...Wake up, Shuu..." Hiro soothed as he shook his pink haired friend with his free hand [he had his motorcycle helmet in his other hand] trying to awaken him from his slumber.

"Wha-what?...Oh, Hiro! I'm sorry I must of dozed off..." Shuichi exclaimed as he lifted his head up to look at his brown haired friend.

"It's alright." Hiro said with a laugh then continued. "Well anyway, it's the end of the day so you can go home before you fall asleep again."

Shuichi yawned as he stretched out his arms. "Wow, I slept longer than I thought.." He said as he stood up.

"C'mon, Shu." Hiro said with a smile as he walked out the room. With a nod, Shuichi followed. As they walked out of NG, someone called after the pink haired young man;

"Shu-chaaaaan!"

Shuichi hardly had time to turn around as Ryuichi had pounced onto his back nearly knocking him to the ground, the brunette had his arms around the younger mans shoulders gripping him tightly as if he was holding on for dear life.

"Shu-chan! Shu-chan! Shu-chan!"

Hiro laughed at the sight of the two. "I'll leave you two alone..." he said as he headed to his motorbike, putting on his helmet, starting up his bike and he soon zoomed off.

"Ryu-chan!" Shuichi blushed.

Ryuichi giggled then slid off his back walked in front of Shuichi holding his pink plushie in front of his friend's face.

"Kumagoro wanted to say bye! Na no na!"

"Oh really?" Shuichi said with a slight laugh.

"Ya really. Ryu-chan wanted to say bye too." Ryuichi blushed hugging the younger, he blushed more when he felt Shuichi's slender arms wrap around him, hugging him back. _'He's so warm...'_ Ryuichi thought, smiling to himself as his grip tightened on the younger man.

Several minutes passed and the men didn't say anything, they just held onto each other until Shuichi sighed softly.

"Ryu-chan...I better be off..." He mumbled.

Ryuichi's smile faded as he let go of his pink haired friend. "Okay Shu-chan...I'll see you tomorrow!" He said as his smile returned. "C'mon Kumagoro! Let's go home! Bye Shu-chan!" Ryuichi exclaimed as he skipped down the road. He was a little upset, but he knew that he would be fine in the morning.

Shuichi sighed. "Not like Yuki will be worried that I'm late home anyway..." He mumbled to himself as he started to walk in the direction of Yuki's flat.

***

_'Does Yuki even love me?...'_ He thought to himself a single tear fell down his cheek he quickly wiped it away as he was now outside Yuki's door, since Yuki had given him a key, he let himself in.

"Yuuuki?..." He called out, waiting for a response. There was no response. The young man sighed _'He's probably in his study...'_ He thought to himself as he slipped his shoes off and headed to the kitchen, feeling hungry. "Hmph, big choice..." he mumbled when he opened the fridge there was a few cans of beer and a few random things that wouldn't really fill the young man's stomach. He closed the fridge, ironically the was a sticky note on the fridge the read; **'buy more beer'** Shuichi rolled his eyes and looked around the kitchen, surprisingly there were a couple of apples lying on one of the countertops he took one and rinsed it under the tap and headed through to the sitting room, sitting on the couch.

"Hey moron..." Yuki said emerging from his study with a cigarette in one hand and a can of beer in the other.

"Don't call me that..."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's not my name!"

"Calm down..."

"Calm down?! You call me a moron like it's my name! It' not my-"

Shuichi was silenced by the blonde's lips, Yuki's now empty can of beer was lying on the floor with the stumped cigarette on the rim.

They quickly parted. "That shut you up."

Yuki said with a smirk looking Shuichi dead in his violet eyes. Shuichi glanced away as he started to blush.

"Is that the only really you kiss me? To save yourself from a headache?..." He said as his eyes began to water.

"Not the only reason..."

The blonde smirked again as he held Shuichi's chin with his thumb and index finger, turning his face round to look at him he then leaned in for a kiss, his pink haired lover also leaned in, their lips were now pressed up against each other. The tears that Shuichi had been trying to hold back rolled down his cheeks as he kissed the older man. When the blonde found an opening, he slid his tongue slip into his lover's mouth, letting it explore his mouth - not that there was anything new to explore. Shuichi couldn't help but blush when he felt his lover pull him closer to him and slide his hand down the back of his jeans, into his boxers, he let out a muffled moan and this intrigued the older man. They parted lips and the blonde slipped his hand out of the younger man's boxers and slid it up and under his lovers shirt, removing it, he then removed his own shirt. Shuichi blushed as the blonde pushed him back onto the couch, Yuki was now on top of his pink haired lover, giving gentle kisses to his neck. The younger man tilted his head back.

"Yuki..."

He gasped as he felt Yuki's soft lips pressed against his nipple, sucking at the nub and soon his lips started to aim their kisses lower and lower till he reached the navel. The blonde undid the button to Shuichi's jeans and unzipped them, sliding them of and throwing them to the floor and his boxers along with them. Shuichi let out soft moans as felt the older man taking a hold of his erect member and started to do slow pumps up and down.

But when the blonde removed his hand, Shuichi whimpered, looking at the blonde. Yuki smirked as he stood on floor and started to undo the button to his own jeans, sliding them down and removing them, along with his boxers to join Shuichi's. He walked over to a nearby drawer and took out a small bottle. As he walked back to the couch, he squirted the contense into his hand and applied it over his member.

The blonde regained his position on the couch after discarding the bottle. Yuki held Shuichi by the hips as he lay back so that his pink haired lover would be on top. Shuichi knew what was coming next when he felt his lover's hand grip on his member. He bucked his hips, wanting attention. Yuki began slow pumps up and down again as he slid his member into his lover's entrance which earned him moans. He thrusted his hips, his member going deeper and into Shuichi who was now crying in both pain and pleasure and this just made the blonde thrust harder and faster, still pumping his hand up and down Shuichi's member. "Y-Yuuki" Shuichi moaned again and started to rock his hips to keep in time with his older lover's thrusting.

Shuichi's rocking hips managed to keep up with Yuki's thrusting even when he increased his speed. The young man had been trained well and this pleased his older lover.

Yuki felt that he was nearing his climax and he began to pump his lover's member faster. Shuichi moaned yet again when felt his lover releasing deep inside him, and he knew that he was near his own climax and when he did he felt himself going limp and he fell forward onto Yuki's chest.

Both Shuichi and Yuki were breathing heavily. Shuichi nuzzled into Yuki's chest while Yuki stroked Shuichi's hair.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes, Yuki?" Shuichi panted as he sat back, cheeks as red as cherries

"You're cute sometimes, you moron..." He said biting his lip seductively

"You sure know how to ruin a good moment!" Shuichi pouted and crossed his arms looking away from his lover.

"True..." Yuki smirked and held Shuichi's chin with his thumb and index fingers and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
